


tempers and brutalities.

by esquitor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esquitor/pseuds/esquitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be the worst monster of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tempers and brutalities.

Let it never be said that Zoro hasn't heard his fair share of curses. Monster this, monster that, evil, wicked, _devil of a creature_. Don't go near him, don't talk to him, he's a devil in disguise.

There's times he wonders what exactly these people are hinting at.

Sure he kills with hardly a second thought, and he's taken down more men than you can possibly count on all four limbs (plus the teeth in your mouth). Ruthless? Yeah. Okay. They can call him what they want to. Not like it matters to him. Dumbasses who judge without knowing aren't worth his time.

He thinks he may have found what these people are talking about, waltzing around on the Baratie.

The scent of blood reaches him before the door is open; he connects it to the sound of breaking dishware from earlier. Sure is loud in there for a proclaimed class floating restaurant. And dangerous.

Too much blood to be a cut from porcelain shards.

Listening to the argument preceeding the copper in his nostrils, the telltale drip of blood on likely high class flooring, he's got a good hunch that it's more than a little customer-versus-cook spat.

Months later, Zoro's watching another poor sap stopper his likely broken nose as he stumbles away, that same sound of trickling blood, and Sanji swooning over the navigator about getting rid of another shitty-admirer who dared to lay his disgusting, undeserving eyes on her wonderful body.

Well. The former pirate hunter's no expert, but he figures bleeding to death from a gash on the chest hurts a lot less than getting your skull smashed up by a man with a swirly eyebrow and a pair of unsurprisingly well-polished pumps. Heals up more cleanly, too.

They call him a monster when all he does is hunt down fugitives. They call Luffy a monster because of those limbs, his ridiculous strength, a kid with the idiocy that leads him to gather a rambshackle group like this to call a crew and to deck a Marine Lieutanant's brat (for being a dickbag).

Times like these, Roronoa thinks their damn cook just might be the worst monster out of all of them.

Luckily they have Nami.

 

 

Truth be told, he can't tell if that's a good thing or not.


End file.
